The Bull and the Mage
by ClassicalTale
Summary: It started after an accident in the washroom and things suddenly took a greater turn. If anything, Tikai Lavellan has found himself in a happy place with the Iron Bull, as well as a few positions that he never thought to be physically possible. MaleElfInquisitorxIronBull. Smut. (You've been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Tikai always had his eye on Bull, but could never make the first move. However, the moment he spots the qunari bathing in his washroom with nothing on, one thing leads to the next.**

 **Author's Note: Same rule applies. MalexMale fan fiction and has smut. If you do not like it, do not read it. I also hold no ownership of the Dragon Age franchise. Review!**

Today had been a long and stressful day for Tikai Lavellan and it had nothing to do with evil Tevinter blood mages, templars corrupted by red lyrium, or Fade rifts that was pouring out demons as each hour passed. Rather, it was from a day of dealing with diplomats and leaders from various countries in Thedas, who were eager to meet the acclaimed "Herald of Andraste" and wished to share a few opinions, thankfully positive for the most part, about the next move for the Inquisition. There was also some delegates and clerks from the Chantry that wished to speak with him about his "blessing from Andraste". Tikai favored diplomacy, but forgot as to how tiring it was. A whole day of meeting with diplomats and Josephine and Vivienne introducing him to any noble person that stepped into the gardens of Skyhold pretty much drained the elven mage. The diplomats did not leave until sometime in the afternoon, but Tikai was told by Josephine that more was to be expected. The very thought of meeting new diplomats with a smile on his face to hide that he really did not want to be bothered with questions was starting to wane on him.

He drug his feet up the stairs and finally reached his quarters. The doors to the balcony were open and showed the sun beginning to set, casting an orange hue to the sky. He walked over to each door, closed them, and covered the windows with the curtains that he bought from the furniture store in Val Royeaux. He brushed a hand through his black hair and looked in the mirror that was on his desk. He noticed that the day had taken quite a toll on his hair. Tikai usually kept his hair clean, combed, and in shape, but right now, strands fell from one place to the other and he could feel some of the front strands fall to his forehead. Tikai had spiky black hair that grew no longer than the length it already was and wore vallasin that shaped into branches of a tree that reached from his forehead to his cheeks. Like any vallasin, his was colored black.

"Maker, I didn't know my hair was such a mess. That explains the look I was getting from Vivienne." Tikai said to himself.

As he patted his head, he stretched and cracked a few bones to ease his muscles and joints. Right now, he was ready for a warm bath and had plenty of time until he was called back to the front to meet with other delegates. He could've waited at the dining hall to meet with the others with the extra time he had, but Tikai just wanted to get to his room as quick as possible to relax and that meant a warm bath.

Immediately, he began to strip off the blue tunic and removed his pants and boots, followed by his underclothes until he stood bare naked. He bent over to grab his clothes from the floor, walked over to his bed, and placed them in the hamper for the maids to clean. He still was not used to having maids and servants take care of whatever chore that he would do himself, but he was told by Vivienne that a man of his stature was supposed to be tended to. He was fortunate that he was not one of the nobles who had wipers and people who bathe him. After all, he was not too comfortable on having someone touch his body.

He walked over to the door that held the bathroom and opened it slowly. Once he did, Tikai stopped dead in his tracks and stood there in front of the door with the color in his face becoming devoid. His blood ran as cold as ice and a stinging sensation started to swell up in his lungs to the point that he found it nearly impossible to breath. Suddenly, he covered his groin with his hands upon the sight of an intruder who was bathing in his bathtub.

"Oh. Boss. I didn't see you there. I promise it won't be long." Iron Bull said as he lathered his muscled arms. "The bathtub at the bar had been destroyed after Sera 'accidentally' pushed it out of a window, so I'm using this until a new one comes."

The giant qunari was sitting in the bathtub with a bar of soap in hand and arms covered in the lathered content. He returned back to business and stood up from the tub with water drizzling down his body. The former Ben-Hassarath agent was quite built. Tikai was used to seeing Iron Bull's chest since the qunari hardly wore a shirt, but to see him completely naked in his washroom? Tikai found it hard to believe that any of this was happening. He looked further down and got a good glimpse of the qunari's cock and felt his heart take a momentary pause. If anything, the size was unbelievable. He could understand why most people pursue sex with a qunari now, but knew that Bull could destroy him too. Tikai never told anyone, but he had always held an attraction towards Iron Bull. Ever since they met at the Storm Coast, Tikai found it hard to take the giant away from his mind. After all, the two have been through a lot with Bull being banished from the Ben-Hassarath and labelled a "Tal-Vashoth" for going against the Qun. He always talked with Bull and enjoyed his company every time they had left for a quest. During that time, the attraction grew to affection. Tikai found himself falling in love with Bull, but had a feeling there were a few things to prevent it.

Still, to see the qunari in naked glory, showing off his manhood, muscled-toned legs and thighs, and firm buttocks...

Tikai began to feel touch harden at the touch of his hand and blushed pure red upon learning that it was his cock betraying him.

 _"No! No! Not now! I have to leave before Bull sees it!"_ Tikai thought in frantic.

Unfortunately, Bull turned his head in time to see the growing erection in between Tikai's legs. The elf caught the qunari's glimpse lowering to his cock and felt heat rush through his face like a wave. Suddenly, Bull stopped lathering and placed the soap on the edge of the marble tub and looked back to face Tikai, who was too embarrassed to face him and turned away.

 _"Just look away, Tikai! Don't look him in the eye!"_ Tikai thought again.

He had hoped the qunari would resume to his bathing and Tikai would go back to his room and wait for the qunari to finish before he could go inside. He had almost took a step out of the door until he heard water sloshing behind him and footsteps approach behind him. Eventually, he could feel Bull's presence overshadow him and turned his head back to him.

"Bull?" Tikai asked in question and concern.

Bull said nothing, but looked at Tikai with admiring and lustful eyes. He examined the elf's physique and walked around him to get a good view of the elf's rear.

"I must say Boss, you got a nice ass. It's so plump and firm. I like that." Bull said lustfully as he gave the elf's rear a good smack, earning a yelp from the smaller one.

Bull chuckled a bit before he walked to the door, grabbed it by the knob, and closed it.

"You know, I'm not finished bathing and it seems you need a bath too. Why not join me?" Bull said as he approached Tikai from behind with his arms snaking over his shoulders.

The qunari started to press his body onto Tikai's back and the elf could feel the man's erected cock touch his rear, meaning that Bull was liking what he was seeing. If one thing, it grew a bit bigger than it was before and it made Tikai blush. Bull then turned Tikai around to face him. The elf still had the blush on his face and still covered his erected cock with his hands. Bull removed his hands so he could get a glimpse of the elf's cock. It was six inches long and Bull licked his lips in excitement. He picked the elven mage up from the ground and placed him in the bathtub as he followed soon after. The water rose a little following the combined weight of both Tikai and Bull entering inside, but it was none of their concern.

Bull grabbed the soap he had placed on the edge of the tub and began to lather it. Without a word, the qunari began scrubbing the elf's lanky chest, neck, ears, and arms with the soap. Much to the elf's surprise, the giant was delicate. He didn't scrub the elf too hard and made sure to watch the skin. The qunari only had soap in hand, but he was being as delicate as he could.

"Bull... If I may ask, are you...?" Tikai found it hard to finish his question, but Bull seemed to have caught the hint.

"I've had sexual experiences with both men and women before. With men, I was always on top. It's just my preference." Bull stated, earning another blush from Tikai.

"So does that mean you're attracted to me?" Tikai asked.

Bull suddenly stood up and pulled Tikai to his feet. He proceeded to lather the elf's stomach, navel, and back with the soap.

"Yep. Actually, I'm attracted to you and Dorian." Bull said honestly.

Tikai couldn't help but to feel that part of him expected for Dorian to be brought up. The Tevinter mage was quite the handsome man, after all, and no doubt had charm to infatuate a straight man if needed. Tikai had always considered Dorian attractive, but never felt any kind of romantic connection between him. Still, to hear Bull say that he was also attracted to Dorian kind of lowered a bit of the elf's self-esteem.

"O-Oh. I see..." Tikai said sadly.

Bull bent down to lather the elf's legs and thighs, pulling out each leg so he could wash the elf's feet.

"Don't be like that, Tikai. Dorian is a handsome man and would probably have sex with him, but he's not you." Tikai looked down at Bull, who in turn looked up at the elf with serious eyes. "You've taken on the responsibility of being leader to the inquisition and stood as a good example for how mages should be. You showed that not all mages are wicked and evil like those in Tevinter, minus Dorian, but you've also shown pride in your elven race. Not too many elves would take a stand like you and that says a lot." Bull said with earnesty.

Tikai did not know how to respond to that. If anything, he knew that the qunari's words held a lot of meaning behind them. They were sincere and earnest, not a single lie meant to just boost his self-esteem or to make Bull look good. Throughout the time he has known Bull, Tikai always noticed that the qunari spoke with honesty. He never spun a tale to make himself look good or to just impress others. There was never a word or sentence that came from Bull's mouth that seemed close to a tale. The elf had to admit that it was one of the few things that he admired about Bull and found to be attractive. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on the qunari's forehead, earning a small smile from him.

"Thanks, Bull. I appreciate hearing that from you." Tikai stated.

Bull simply shrugged.

"It's the truth. Besides..." Suddenly, the qunari rose up and grabbed a handful of Tikai's rear with both hands and the soap still in his right hand. "I am going to have a field day fingering, licking, and pounding this ass." Bull proceeded to deliver a fierce smack that stung the elf's rear. Tikai winced a little, but found himself slightly enjoying it.

Bull proceeded to lather Tikai's rear, which he took the most time and enjoyment out of doing. Eventually, he was finished and handed Tikai the soap.

"I washed you, now you wash me. I've already covered my upper body, including my back, so handle my lower body."

Tikai looked down to see that the exposed bottom was left wet, yet unlathered. He was definitely more than eager to wash Bull, but he had little experience in these types of intimate matters. Since Bull was pretty much taller than Tikai, it didn't require the elf to bend down and work on the legs. Tikai took fast work with the legs and groin and proceeded to lather up Bull's rear. The qunari's rear end was pretty wide and plump, but the elf had him outbeat in the gluteus maximus category. Still, Bull's rear was a sight to behold and he could feel the blood rush through his cock as his hands grazed and rubbed the qunari's rear.

Once he was finished, Bull turned around and took the soap from the elf's hands, placing it on the bar handle. Tikai was unsure as to what to do next until Bull started lower into the water, grabbing the elf's hand and pulling him as well. Bull leaned with his back on the tub as the water washed the soap from his body, guiding the elf. The tub was not wide since it was only meant for one person, so Tikai ended up laying on top of Bull. Immediately, the elf wrapped his arms around Bull's neck with the qunari having his hands planted on his rear.

"Now doesn't this feel nice?" Bull asked with a tease.

"Actually... yes. It does." Tikai answered honestly, earning a chuckle from Bull.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If we're going to have sex, we need to kiss." As Bull said that, Tikai leaned in and placed his lips on top of Bull's.

Surprisingly, Bull's lips were soft and Tikai pressed his body closer to the qunari's. Despite their height difference, Bull placed his feet on the edge of the tub. By doing so, Tikai could feel his erected cock brush against his. The feeling of his cock brushing against his own caused the elf to gasp between the kiss. Eventually, the small brushes turned into full cock grinding. The grinds sent a wave of pleasure to both the elf and the qunari. It caused their kisses to become messier as Bull's tongue started to invade the inside of Tikai's mouth. Under the commotion, Bull managed to insert a finger into Tikai's hole, sending a wave of pleasure through the elf.

"I take it you're adjusted to this feeling, huh?" Bull said, pulling away from the kiss.

"A friend of mines back at the clan was going on a hunt and decided to finger me. However, that was as far as we went." Tikai said.

"Hmm. Then that makes things easier." Bull said, pulling Tikai in for another sloppy and wet kiss.

They resumed to the cock grinding and the friction between their movements caused the water to splash out of the tub. Bull continued fingering Tikai, earning gasps of breath under their kiss. Eventually, Tikai snake an arm away from Bull's neck and managed its way to Bull's rear, finding his hole as well. Quite delicately, Tikai started finger the qunari, causing him to gasp as well from pleasure. Another response he gave to the action was pulling Tikai even closer to his body, holding him tightly as if he was not ready to let go. As the grinds grew faster, Tikai could feel himself on the edge of coming. He could sense it in Bull too since they were grinding in similar paces. However, as the two were nearing to a climax, they stopped upon hearing a gasp coming from the doorway.

Bull seemed to be reacting naturally to the unsuspecting gasp, but it sent the color away from Tikai's face. The two turned to see Josephine standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth wide open in shock to the point that Bull thought the woman's jaw would fall off. They could see that Josephine was at a loss of words, stuttering and clearing her throat just to get a letter out. Eventually, the presence of Leliana appeared before her, looking at Josephine in confusion.

"Josie? What is wrong with-?" Before Leliana could finish, she turned to witness the scene of the crime and understood what got Josephine in the state she was in.

Of course, Leliana was surprised, but she seemed to taking it rather calmly. In fact, a playful smirk surfaced onto her face.

"Oh. I see. Our apologies, Inquisitor. We weren't aware that you were attending to... business." Leliana said teasingly.

Tikai rose up from Bull and stood in the tub to explain his case until he caught Leliana's gaze leaning towards the elf's still erected cock. Embarrassed, Tikai dropped back down into the water with only his head showing since Bull still had his legs holsted up.

"Umm... You see... I... Uh..." Tikai cluttered in his words as he scrambled for them until Leliana giggled.

"No explanation needed. It's clear that you needed some time with Bull before meeting with the rest of the diplomats. I'll admit, I'm surprised that you had your eye on Bull this entire time, but there's nothing wrong with that." Leliana stated.

Eventually, Josephine managed to clear her throat and get back to the reason why she came to the inquisitor's room.

"Inquisitor. I came here to inform you that the dowager of Antiva just arrived and so as the ambassador of Jader. I know I said you only had two hours before the diplomats returned, but they came a lot earlier than I thought they would. So now, you have until ten minutes. I'll be waiting for you in the dining hall." Josephine finished with a bow and turned away, walking into the bedroom and down the stairs.

Leliana gave a small wink before she too vanished. The two eventually heard the door below close, but Tikai's blush did not leave his face. After all, Josephine and Leliana had just saw him in the midst of love-making with Bull. He hung his head low and looked up at Bull with an apologetic expression.

"I am very sorry about that. I-." Before he could finish, Bull lifted his finger to silence him as he sat straight, taking his feet from the edge of the tub.

"Don't be. For one, I should be the one apologizing since I forgot to lock the door. Two, it's no big deal. After all, it was pretty fun." Bull said as he leaned in and kissed Tikai's cheeks.

Tikai managed a smile before he reached up, cupped his hands around Bull's face, and kissed him passionately. Their lips parted afterwards and Bull stood up from the tub.

"Well, bath time is over. You heard Josephine; you have until ten minutes. You better get going." Bull stated.

Tikai nodded and stepped out of the tub. He walked over to the wall that had a towel racked nailed into it and took a white towel from the rack. He dried himself and gave it to Bull so he could dry himself.

"Well, you better get going." Tikai stated.

"Oh, no. You see, bath time may have ended a lot sooner than I would have liked, but I never said I was through." After drying himself, Bull stepped out of the tub and dried his feet, walked out of the door and laid on the bed on his back. He pulled his head up to see Tikai standing in the doorway.

"So you're going to stay here until I come back? I'll be down there for three hours." Tikai stated.

"I can wait. Besides, you have more important things to do than to shack up with me. You are the inquisitor, after all, and you have responsibilities. I'll be waiting." Bull said as he laid his head on the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

Tikai walked up to Bull, still naked, and crawled on top of him, planting a kiss as he caressed the qunari's cheeks. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Tikai pulled away. He smiled at his qunari lover, who returned the smile.

"Hopefully, it won't be any longer than three hours." Tikai said.

"And I'll be right here." Bull said.

 **Author's Note: By the way, the Inquisitor's name is pronounced (teh-kai), in case you're curious. It has no meaning because I came up with it. Anyway, Tikai and Bull got down and dirty in the tub until they were rudely interrupted, but tonight will be different and even dirtier. Don't get me wrong, love is involved, but we are talking about Bull. So the next chapter will be filled with smut and a lot of kinky crap that I never thought I had the courage to even consider writing. I took some lessons by reading other malexmale smut fics, such as pairings between Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail. In fact, I should consider writing a yaoi (by that, I mean anime) fiction with smut. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like the meeting between the diplomats and nobles would never end. If anything, it felt like more than three hours had passed before the convention was ended. It was also just as tiring as the one earlier. Too many people came up to him asking about plans for the inquisition in the future, current investigations, and several things about his Dalish clan. He answered as truthfully as possible to each question asked, but it seemed that the questions were endless.

After everyone had left, Tikai placed his back to the wall and slid down till his rear touched the floor. This was the most exhausting day of his life. This made tracking and taking down the Venatori, slaying demons, closing Fade rifts, and every other task that Tikai had as inquisitor seem like a walk in the park. He was so tired that he didn't even care if dirt build up on his clothes. However, there was a good thing behind the end of the convention. He remembered what Iron Bull told him just after he had left from his quarters and could picture walking in to see a fully naked qunari just waiting for a night of passion. It helped in making him feel better that he had something to go back to, but right now, he just needed to rest.

Eventually, the presence of a familiar dwarf approached his side and sat down beside him, bringing his knee and placing his arm there to rest it. Varric was a good friend of Tikai's and the two had become close since coming to Skyhold. Varric also knew that behind the title of "Inquisitor" and "Herald of Andraste" that the elf was a person like everyone else. The dwarf nudged the elf's shoulder and looked at him with a mischievious smirk. Tikai looked confused for a second.

"What's with the look?" Tikai asked.

Varric shrugged.

"Nothing. Nothing. So..." Varric snaked an arm around Tikai's shoulder and held back a chuckle before he could speak. "How is Bull?"

It didn't take blood magic to understand what Varric meant. The elf quickly turned red and looked around to ensure that no one was within earshot. He turned back to Varric and smacked his shoulder.

"How did you know about us?!" Tikai asked in a whisper.

"A little bird may have told me that you and Bull were having quite a good time in the washroom." Varric whispered back.

Tikai gave a disbelievable look.

"Something tells me this bird was a nightingale." Tikai said in reference to a specific orange-haired spymaster who happened to have been at the scene of the crime when it happened.

Varric chuckled lightly and rubbed Tikai's shoulder.

"Ah, relax! Look, I don't care who you sleep with and if being with Bull makes you happy, go for it." Varric stated.

Tikai couldn't help but to smile at Varric's statement. He nodded his head.

"Thanks. By the way, I should return to my quarters." He stated.

"Oh! So that's where Bull has been today?" Varric teasingly joked, causing the elf to quickly get up from the floor and depart.

He looked back to see Varric wave and resume to whatever he was doing, which was writing. Tikai turned back, opened the door, closed it with a lock to ensure that no more surprises such as earlier would happen and walked down the path that would lead to his room. He knew that as soon as he entered into his room, Bull would still be on the bed in nothing but nude, waiting for the inquisitor to return. He walked up the stairs with a bit more pep than usual. After all, he was going to be spending a night with Bull.

As he finally reached his room, he spotted Bull, now sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs open, exposing his large cock. Apparently having heard the elf's approach, Bull looked up and smiled at the sight of his lover.

"Boss! Glad you could make it back! How did it go?" Bull asked.

Tikai proceeded to remove his clothing, starting with his jacket and the undershirt. He tossed the clothes to the ground and began work on his pants.

"It was long, but it actually went pretty well. Most of the questions asked were about the future of the inquisition and such." Tikai said as he pulled his pants off.

Bull got up from the bed and walked over to Tikai, stopping him as he was about to remove his underclothes. The qunari then proceeded to bend down to face the inquisitor's underwear, gripped the fabric with his bare teeth and tore the underwear completely from him. Tikai had to admit one thing, it turned him on, especially seeing Bull in that position. Bull pulled the torn underwear from his teeth and tossed it to the floor. He made way to work on pulling the elf's shoes off.

"Really? What did you say?" Bull asked, succeeding in pulling off the shoe on his right foot and moving towards the left.

"I told them that once we defeated Corypheus and sealed the Breach, we would stay as an inquisition to bring order." Tikai said.

Bull finally pulled the elf's left shoe off and rose back up, facing down the elf. The qunari hoisted the elf into his arms, carrying him as Tikai wrapped his legs around Bull.

"Good. With so much going on, the inquisition needs to stand firm, now more than ever. You've made the right decision." Bull said.

"The others agreed. Still, it makes me wonder what will happen to the group once we finish. Will everyone just go there separate ways?" Tikai asked.

Bull leaned in and gave Tikai a small peck on the lips.

"Probably so. After all, most of everyone is here to stop the Breach." Bull stated as he turned around with Tikai still in his arms and walked over to the bed. He then placed Tikai on the bed on his back, pushing him into the center as he descended to him. "Anyway, enough talking. I've thought of some things and I am ready to use them."

As he got close, he placed his hands on each side of Tikai. The elf grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. As the qunari's body touched his, Tikai wrapped his legs around Bull's waist, prompting the qunari to grind the elf's cock with his own. Bull eventually wrapped his arms around Tikai and held him close to his body as their kiss intensified. The qunari could hear the greedy moans of the elf from the kiss and managed to penetrate his tongue into the elf's mouth. Tikai released his legs from Bull's waist to make the cock grinding a bit easier for the two.

Bull eventually picked Tikai up, lips still locked, and laid back down with his head on the pillows. The two remained in lip lock until Tikai pulled away, raising his entire upper body up as he straddled on Bull's lap. Instinctively, Tikai reached down and managed to find Bull's hole. However, as he placed a finger, Bull stopped him.

"Wait boss!" Bull exclaimed, forcing the elf to stop as he stared at his lover with a confused expression. "I've been meaning to ask. Why did you finger me earlier?"

Caught off-guard a little, Tikai kind of hesitated before he answered.

"Well... you have a nice butt, too. I just... wanted to feel the inside of it." Tikai said shyly.

Having heard the elf's response, Bull chuckled and leaned up to kiss Tikai on his right nipple.

"Is that so?" Bull asked.

"Why? Do you not like it when I do that?" Tikai asked in concern.

"No. In fact, I've had men finger my hole before. Shit, I even got into rimming at one point, which is kind of gross, but turns me on. However, as I said, I never took the bottom role, so don't expect you'll be topping me." Bull stated.

Tikai already figured that point out. Given how big and tall Bull was, there was not a doubt in the elf's mind that the role of a bottom was downright humiliating. Besides, Tikai has had a sexual experience before with a clan member fingering him in the rear and as such, he could handle the role of a bottom. Then again, given how big Bull was, he found himself starting to doubt as to how much adaptability he had. Still, he had dreamed of sharing a night of passion with his qunari lover and given this chance, he was not about to turn away.

"I figured as much." Tikai said as he leaned in to steal a kiss.

He rose back up and went down to Bull's abdomen, eventually stopping to his cock and laid his entire stomach on the bed. Bull quickly figured out that the elf was going to suck him, but he never thought of the elf getting down and dirty like that. In truth, Tikai has never sucked another man's cock before and always thought of it being disgusting, but for some reason, he was willing to try. He was also willing to try rimming as well.

"Just how needy and desperate was I?" Tikai asked himself mentally.

Regardless, he proceeded by placing gentle kisses at the head and gripped the shaft. Instantly, a wave of pleasure flowed through Bull. Afterwards, Tikai started to lick the head with his tongue until he finally engulfed the head into his whole mouth. Bull moaned in pleasure and looked down to see Tikai tend to his business.

The elf started off slow, not wanting to go so fast that the qunari would cum early. Eventually, he went past the head and managed to get the upper portion of the shaft into his mouth. Bull licked his lips and spreaded his legs wide. Tikai used his free hand to rest on Bull's hip as he could feel the qunari thrust his hips slowly. Though it was proving to be a counterbalance to what Tikai was trying to do, he managed his way around it and bobbed his head up and down, going a bit faster than usual. The speed in pace was enough to make Bull's thrusts go wilder. He ran his fingers through the elf's dark hair as he continued sucking the qunari's manhood. Tikai let go of the shaft and placed both hands on Bull's hips as he continued to thrust and swirl his hips.

"Damn, Boss! Keep going!" Bull demanded.

Tikai's bobbing got faster and he started to swirl his head. It may have sounded weird, but Bull tasted pretty good. The elf found it crazy that he was enjoying sucking his lover's cock, but he was. The feel of pleasure coming from Bull's thrusts, his fingers running through his hair, and hearing his sweet moans, Tikai found this to be enjoyable.

After a while, Tikai took his mouth off of the cock and started to lick Bull's testicle sack. Immediately, Bull bent his legs and made another moan of pleasure.

"Fuck, Boss! I love how this feels!" Bull exclaimed as Tikai continued with his business.

Tikai ran his tongue around the sack with he grabbed to Bull's cock, jerking it as he did so. He even placed on testicle in his mouth, let it go, and continued licking the sack. Eventually, Bull rose up and pulled Tikai away from his testicle sack. He locked lips with Tikai, enjoying the feel of knowing that he was tasting he cock and testicle sack on Tikai's lips. It drove him into a frenzy as he grabbed Tikai and stuck his tongue through the elf's mouth. Each moaned hungrily underneath the kiss and Tikai continued jerking Bull off.

They released their lips and stopped for some air. Bull turned the two around and placed Tikai on his back. The qunari looked down at Tikai with an eager and horny smile.

"Alright. My turn!" Bull said in a low voice.

He leaned back down and immediately latched his tongue onto Tikai's neck. Pleasure was sent through the elf's nerves and he grabbed Bull, moaning as Bull's tongue and lips sucked on his neck. Bull proceeded to move further down, running his tongue through his chest, stomach, navel, and stopping at the elf's cock. Laying on his stomach, he wasted no time and engulfing the whole cock into his mouth, much to Tikai's pleasure. The act caused Tikai to arch his back and Bull grabbed hold of the elf's hips.

Instead of starting slow like Tikai, Bull started a rhythmic pace and eventually bobbed faster. Tikai was overwhelmed with pleasure. Bull proved to be a better cock sucker than him and he was not complaining about it. The elf moaned in passion and rubbed his hands on his nipples. Bull enjoyed the feel of Tikai's cock in his mouth and made hungry moans with each bob. He loved to hear his lover moan in pleasure and could feel the elf starting thrust and swirl his hips. As Bull moved faster, so did Tikai with his thrusts. The sensation was incomprehensible and the elf wanted to feel more of it. Bull even went as far as to make a few "munching" sounds, much to Tikai's amusement.

"Bull!" Tikai exclaimed under hearing him "munch".

Bull chuckled since he knew why Tikai called his name. He resumed to business as he took in all of Tikai's manhood. After a while, Bull stopped and rose back up. He pulled Tikai closer to the center of the bed and placed him on his side. Before the elf could ask, the qunari laid beside him, albeit with his cock in the elf's face. Tikai looked at Bull in amazement.

"These are some unfamiliar positions, Bull." He stated.

"Yeah, well, when you sleep with freaks, you kind of pick up habits." Bull said before he grabbed Tikai's legs and took his cock into his mouth.

Tikai followed suit and took Bull's cock into his mouth until the two were sucking each other. At first, they started off slow and steady, not going to fast. Bull needed to save some of his energy for the real action, after all. Tikai wrapped both arms around Bull's waist as he sucked the qunari's cock. Meanwhile, the feel of Bull's mouth started to drive Tikai once more and he started to thrust. Bull immediately grabbed Tikai's rear with one finger sliding in and out of his hole.

This continued for quite some time as their moans got hungrier and hungrier with each suck. Bull turned them over to where they stayed in the same position, but Tikai was now on top of Bull. They continued to suck each other off, in which the qunari had snuck a finger into the elf's hole. Tikai moaned under the pleasure of having both his cock sucked and his hole fingered. Eventually, the elf found it unfair that the qunari was playing with his rear while he was stuck solely on cock sucking duty. He removed his lips from the cock, pulled up Bull's legs, and planted a small kiss on Bull's hole.

This caused Bull to stop entirely as he could feel the elf's lips touch his hole. Tikai grabbed the elf's rear and proceeded to stick his tongue into the qunari's hole. If anything, it sent pleasure into the qunari. He stopped sucking and fingering the elf, allowing him to solely work on eating his ass. Tikai stuck his tongue deeper into the hole and could hear Bull moan passionately. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Tikai laid his stomach flat on Bull's stomach and continued with the ass eating. Bull licked his lips in mesmerization. For Tikai to be a virgin, he sure was catching on quick to how the sex game worked.

Tikai was a little grossed out that he was going as far as to eat Bull's ass, but something about it felt right. He somehow enjoyed the feel of Bull's ass and enjoyed touching it. He eventually stuck his face in the crack and shook his head wildly, causing the qunari to grit his teeth and lick his lips some more.

"Come on, boss! Eat that ass!" Bull exclaimed.

Suddenly, Tikai pulled out, leaving Bull's rear to feel hollow. Before Bull could ask, the elf gestured him get on all fours with his rear in the air. The qunari caught onto the idea and brought his rear into the air. Tikai grabbed the qunari's buttocks and dug his face into the qunari's rear once again. Bull let out muffled moans through the sheets and he grabbed Tikai's head, pushing it further into his ass. He could feel the elf's tongue swirl around the rim and pierce into the hole. For someone who was not a bottom, he did enjoy getting rimmed and fingered.

Tikai pulled his tongue out and replaced it with his index finger.

"Oh yeah! Like that boss!" Bull said in a whisper.

Tikai slowly jammed his index finger inside and out of the qunari's hole while sucking on the qunari's right cheek. Eventually, Bull started to shake his rear, begging for the mage to finger some more. He did as ordered and added an extra finger, stimulating the qunari's nerves enough to get him to shake his rear in a fast pace. Tikai was certainly enjoying watch the big qunari shake his rear. Eventually, Tikai had enough and stopped fingering the qunari. He rose his upper body up and Bull turned back to look at him, following his lead and pulling him in for another kiss.

As they kissed, Bull laid the two on the bed with the qunari on top and the elf below him. The qunari grasped the back of the elf's head and neck while the elf squeezed the qunari's rear, urging him to grind their cocks together. They moaned underneath the kiss, hungry for more. The qunari's hips began to thrust on the elf's hips, changing their cock grinding to dry humping. This continued for some time and Tikai squeezed Bull's rear so tightly that he was worried that he would leave scratch marks. The two then pulled each other away, gasping for air.

"Damn, Boss! This is getting good! I could get used to this!" Bull said.

"I agree with you, Bull! You're amazing!" Tikai said.

The two shared one more kiss before Bull turned Tikai on his stomach and leaned down with his stomach to the bed. He gazed at the elf's beautiful gluteus maximus and began to imagine devouring the mage's rim as if it was dinner. Immediately, he followed up that wish and planted his entire face into the elf's rear. Tikai threw his head back as he could feel Bull's tongue penetrate into his hole, licking around the rim. Bull grabbed the elf's rear and brought his face out to where his mouth remained in contat with Tikai's rear. The qunari made sharp kisses to the mage's hole, causing him to squirm in pleasure.

Bull pulled out and picked the mage up off his back. The qunari laid down on the bed on his back and looked at Tikai.

"Bring your ass here and sit on my face." Bull ordered.

Tikai did as told and moved up. He eventually got into a squatting position until he allowed his knees to rest on the bed's mattress. Slowly, he lowered his ass to Bull's face, specifically his mouth. Immediately, he could figure Bull's hungry tongue sticking out, waiting to taste the ass prepared for him. Once he settled to fair measure, making sure that he was not smooshing the qunari's face with his rear, he began to feel the qunari's wet tongue penetrate into his hole and his lips sucking the rim. Tikai exasperated a moan and grabbed hold of Bull's horns to anchor himself. As Bull's tongue and mouth made work with devouring the elf's rear, Tikai started to thrust his hips. He began riding Bull's face.

He could tell that Bull was enjoying this by the moans he heard through his rear, which turned him on even more. Eventually growing worried that his rough handling with Bull's horns might just tear them straight from his skull, the elf placed both hands on the headboard of the bed. Bull started to jerk off and spreaded his legs, bring them a little close. Tikai continued riding Bull's face and started bouncing his rear on Bull's face. He may be close to crushing the qunari with his rear, but he was definitely enjoying the feeling. Of course, he stopped bouncing and resumed to riding. Afterwards, Bull stopped and tapped Tikai's rear to tell him to get off.

The elf did as told and got off of Bull's face. Bull rose to his knees, grabbed Tikai by his waist, and laid him on his side facing away. The qunari laid behind and planted kisses the elf's cheek, finding way to lick his pointy ears.

"Alright, Boss. Now is time for some real fun." Bull whispered into his lovers' ear.

The qunari grabbed one of the elf's legs and held it up in the air. He moved back a little and tried to adjust his cock into the elf's hole. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too much of a painful experience, but Bull could not guarantee that his wild antics may harm the elf.

"Listen, Boss. I'm usually not one to brag, but I am pretty huge. It may hurt a little, but I'll try to be as delicate as I can." Bull said sincerely.

"I trust you, Bull. I know you won't try to hurt me." Tikai responded, earning a smile from Bull.

The qunari managed to find some placement to the mage's hole and started to make his way into the elf's rear. Immediately, moans mixed of pain and pleasure become noticeable as Bull went further. Once his entire cock was engulfed into the mage's rear, he proceeded with his business. He kept the elf's leg bound in the air for adjustment and brought the elf's face to his by grabbing his chin. He started off slow to see if Tikai could adjust to the speed. So far, he seemed to be enjoying it. He made sure that his thrusts slowly but gradually increased in speed to test the mage's limit. Once his thrusts got a little faster, there was some pain in the mage's voice. He almost stopped until the sounds quickly turned into pleasure. He could also feel it in the elf's muscles. He could feel that Tikai was relaxed, his muscles were accepting the intrusion into his body, meaning he was enjoying the pace.

"Just to let you know, I go a lot faster than this." Once Bull said that, his thrusts suddenly moved faster and wilder, much to the elf's pleasure.

He continued in this rhythm, driven by the expressions of pleasure that his elven lover was making. The expression was pure, innocent, and tantalizing. It made him irresistible and it drove Bull a little crazy. He locked his lips to the elf's and devoured his mouth as a greedy moan escaped the qunari's lips. He released their lips and gazed at the elf as he continued to thrust. The elf managed to sneak his arm behind Bull and placed it on his neck. This drove him wild.

"Damn, you look good!" Bull exclaimed.

He leaned in for another wet kiss and could hear Tikai's moans. He forced a tongue in and released him. Eventually, he pulled out of Tikai and repositioned himself with his head at the foot of the bed. Tikai already figured what the qunari wanted to do next and crawled up to him. He rose up and began to settle himself on the qunari's lap. Very slowly, Tikai spreaded his rear to adjust Bull's cock inside of him. He could eventually feel the rock being pushed inside, but it didn't hurt like before. Tikai had to guess that he had already adjusted to the qunari's size.

Very slowly, Tikai started to grind his ass on Bull's cock and the qunari held his waist to keep him bound. Bull pulled his legs in with his knees up and Tikai grabbed hold to each kneecap. Eventually, the elf's slow grind started to get faster and the qunari was matching the rhythm of the elf's grind with his thrusts. Bull never notice how good it felt being inside of Tikai and was enjoying this moment as if it was his last.

The elf then snuck his finger to the qunari's hole and proceeded to finger him as he grinded his ass to his cock. The qunari responded well to the finger and made thrusts to request for a fast jab. Tikai did as ordered and began to wildly jam his finger in and out of Bull's hole. He could feel the finger jam inside of him and closed his eyes to the wonderful sensation of Tikai's rear and his fingers in the qunari's rear. Tikai decided that it was time to change things up. He took his finger out and began place all four of his fingers on the rim. Immediately, he began to rub it at a fast pace, which caused the qunari to moan in pleasure. The elf looked back and saw the qunari's rear vibrate under his rubbing and turned back to see the pleased look on Bull's face. He leaned forward and gave his lover another kiss, his fingers not leaving from the hole.

"That's it! Rub it good, Boss! Ride my dick and rub my hole!" Bull said under his breath in lustful tone of voice.

As they continued, Bull stopped thrusting pulled Tikai off of him. He placed the elf on his back and laid on top of him, closing in on the elf's face.

"Now we get to my favorite position during sex. This is where I usually climax at." Bull said lustfully.

This was going to be it. This was going to be the grand finale for tonight. Tonight turned into one of the best nights that Tikai and Bull have ever had with someone and they were lucky it was with each other. The elf pulled Bull into a kiss as he brought his legs up for Bull to adjust. Eventually, Bull managed to squeeze his way into the elf's rear and grabbed hold of the elf's cock.

"Also, you'll cum when I cum!" Bull stated.

Tikai nodded as Bull started to thrust into the mage. Deciding to not take this one slow, Bull immediately picked up speed and jerking Tikai's cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. The sweet look of the elf's blissful face made the qunari take him. He leaned into a passionate kiss as he continued thrusting, moaning in between. The two moaned in bliss and hunger as the qunari's pace picked up an incredible speed to the point that the sound of slapping skins was heard. Tikai cupped his hands around Bull's face and the qunari placed his whole body on top of the elf.

With each thrust, Bull could feel himself coming close on the verge of a climax and he could see it in Tikai's face. This time, he opened his eyes during the kiss and Tikai did the same thing. Bull's moans turned into growls as his climax was close to its apex and Tikai's turned into gasps for his. Eventually, the two could feel themselves coming close.

"B-Bull... I'm... I'm going to..." Tikai stuttered out.

Bull knew he was ready to cum. After a while, the elf shot a string of white cum from his cock that sprayed on his chest and covered Bull's thumb. As his climax was close, Bull pulled out of Tikai and began to jerk his cock until he saw white cum shoot from his cock. The sensation was like heaven and Bull gasped between each shot of cum. Once he was certain that his tank was empty, he looked down at Tikai and saw the sticky white mess he left on the elf.

He descended to the elf and cupped his hands around the elf's face, pulling him in for a kiss. After the kiss, Bull rose up and gazed down at Tikai.

"Shit! That was... amazing! The best sex I've ever had! For a virgin, you sure acted like a professional." Bull complimented to his lover, earning a bashful blush.

"It was nothing. Still, I'm glad I could share this night with you, Bull." Tikai stated.

"Me too, Boss. Me too."

Afterwards, Bull got off the bed, grabbed a fresh towel from the washroom, and wiped the cum off of Tikai's stomach and his thumb. He tossed the towel on the floor and crawled back into the bed. He found a way to grab Tikai by the rear and laid on top of him. The elf placed one hand on the qunari's neck and the other grabbed a cheek. The two looked at each other for a while. During that moment of gazing at each other, Bull couldn't help but to feel that something was connecting to him. For once, it kind of made Bull feel... happy to be someone. However...

"Bull. Is there a qunari tradition to vow your love for your mate?" Tikai asked.

Bull looked at him in surprised. He was right all along. Deep down inside, Tikai loved him. He could see it in his eyes during the first moment they met, but Bull only thought of Tikai for his rear. However, seeing him taking on leadership, ruling with an iron fist, showing the world just how an elven mage can change everything, it made him fall for the inquisitor even more. Still, he had to obide by tradition. So when Tikai asked the question, Bull gave him his answer.

"Well, you know there is no marriage in the Qun, but we can vow our love for one another. If you can bring me the tooth of a dragon, then that means that you have vowed your love for me." Bull said.

Tikai paused for a moment by turning to the side and looked back at Bull.

"Okay, Bull. If I find a dragon's tooth, does that mean we'll be together?" Tikai asked.

"Yes. It's part of tradition." Bull then closed in to Tikai's face and moved his hands to caress his facial features. He couldn't help but to note how handsome and delicate he looked at this position. It made Bull fall for the inquisitor even harder. "But for now, let's rest up. It's a little late and I do not feel like walking back to my quarters."

Tikai nodded with a smile.

"You're always welcomed here, Bull." Tikai said.

The next that happened left with no words, but a passionate kiss. Tikai lowered his other hand to Bull's other cheek, grabbing a handful of the qunari's rear. Bull made light humps against Tikai's cock, but their kisses did not dissipate as the night went on.

 **Author's Note: Yep. This was a pretty kinky chapter! Also, I know I just finished two chapters in one day, but my mind was telling me to finish this because I knew it was going to be long. Anyway, the next chapter won't be as smutty as this one, but fluffier. If you guys liked this chapter, feel free to comment. Just leave constructive criticism (and no bashing). As for the rimming, I got the idea after reading the fan fiction "Dance Fighting" by Wild Rhov, which is a Fairy Tail fan fiction and a yaoi smut fiction between Natsu and Gray (although I'm more of a fan of Gray and Loke). I must admit, it was definitely kinky. Anyway, review!**


End file.
